Batalla en Dreamworks Highs School
by yusefan halackti fanny alejo
Summary: Astrid es la Tigresa Vikinga de la escuela, la reina en el estatus Q en Berk, luego de que los migrantes se unen a la escuela los grandes perdedores se postulan para competir contra ella en el consejo estudiantil, basicamente es por voto popular. Ella odia que las cosas se no se hagan bien, y luchara con todo para que Hiccup no haga la escuela a su manera.


Un día yo le prometí a una linda chica que publico un fanfic Hiccstrid decente, con una buena temática, pocas o nulas faltas de ortografía, buena prosa y que podías sentir algo en su historia además de notar que tenía cerebro, que mi primer fanfiction Hiccstrid iba a ser para ella. Voy a jugar por primera vez en esta pareja pues yo cumplo, tarde pero seguro jejeeje. Así que esta será una introducción de lo que quiero hacer, díganme si les gusta pues no es mi zona de confort, así que a lo mejor quedo algo raro.

Declaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto la historia. Fin.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales

El dragón es el único que ha podido ponerse alado de un tigre como su igual

-Ryuuji Takasu. Toradora.-

Astrid jamás había sido una chica con la necesidad de la gente a su alrededor. Sin embargo siempre hubo gente que la seguía, haciendo de ella su líder en cada aspecto donde ella estaba.

Por esta misma razón, su ego fue alimentado en supremacía, al igual que su naturaleza competitiva la hizo necesitar la admiración de todos, el saber y demostrar que en efecto ella era, es y siempre sería la mejor.

Se esforzó para tener las mejores notas de la escuela media del colegio, ser la capitana de los mejores equipos deportivos del colegio y además, como broche de oro pensaba postularse como presidenta del consejo estudiantil para ser la más joven en haber conseguido el puesto.

Le molestaba la gente que no seguía las reglas, esos rebeldes que quieren hacer todo a su manera. ¡Eran tan odiosos!

Había encontrado a ese tipo de personas uno por uno en cada grado del colegio, los más molestos se dividían en las 4 clases de su grado.

Jackson Overland Frost, de la clase 1.D

El tipo era un revoltoso sin remedio, siempre andaba descalzo, y sus bromas eran leyenda desde que se mudó en el último curso de la escuela básica. Sin embargo el chico tenía notas muy decentes para un vago de su clase.

Merida Dunbroch clase 1.C

Una chica que no controlaba su temperamento en lo más mínimo, y con su sequito de los 3 chicos Macintosh, Dingwall y MacGuffin ella prácticamente podía conseguir lo que quisiera. Tampoco era buena trabajando en equipo por lo que Astrid la saco de los equipos donde ella había sido nombrada capitana.

Rapunzel Corona. Clase 1.B

La muchacha rubia andaba con uno de los mayores vagos y chicos problema que conocía. Flynn Rader, y el problema es que la chica jamás sabia cuando parar, además de haber noqueado a todo el equipo de fútbol americano varonil con una sartén cuando le dijeron que era un "deporte de contacto"

Ohhh pero el peor, el más odioso de todos estaba en su clase.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Clase 1.A

El chico era escuálido, flacucho, torpe aunque brillante en cuanto a las materias se refería, pero nunca se defendía así mismo, hacia proyectos locos que siempre ponían en peligro a otros estudiantes, era sarcástico en extremo y sobre todo, por muy bien que hacia las cosas en clase, nada era a la manera correcta, era TODO a su manera.

Para colmo su padre era el director de la escuela además de que también era el alcalde de la ciudad, y no entendía como eran familia. Sinceramente, el hombre nada que ver con Hiccup el inútil. Aunque eso no era novedad, nadie quería nada que ver con Hiccup el inútil

Es más, el chico prefería comer con la cocinera Tiana que al parecer le aceptaba a cambio de algo de ayuda en la cocina a la hora del almuerzo.

Pero a ella eso no le había importado mientras esas molestias no se metieran en su camino.

O eso hasta que comenzó la crisis de los migrantes.

Mucha gente había tenido que dejar su hogar gracias a la guerra de los países bajos, por lo que mucha gente comenzó a venir de lugares vecinos, y aunque su país era "pequeño" comparado con las naciones grandes había mucho espacio para ayudar a la gente que venía buscando un lugar seguro.

Naturalmente los alumnos en el colegio aumentaron considerablemente.

Su fama fue extendida a los nuevos chicos del lugar y muchos lo aceptaron como tal, uniéndose en su gran lista de admiradores, otros simplemente la desplazaron a segundo plano en sus prioridades.

Para ella nada había cambiado mucho, eso hasta que escucho en la voz de la nueva anunciadora de la escuela Toothianna Fairy.

" _ **¡Atención dientecitos! El director Haddock al fin ha pasado la lista de los competidores para Presidente del consejo estudiantil de DreamWorks Highs School. En hora buena ¿No?**_

 _ **Bien como en esta ocasión muchos estudiantes concursaran, dependerán de sus votos que lugar ocuparan en el consejo estudiantil y para sorpresa de los grados mayores, ¡Todos los candidatos son de primer año!"**_

¿Qué demonios…?

" _ **Los candidatos son:**_

 _ **Jack Frost clase 1.D El rey de la diversión y el llamado Espíritu del invierno del nuevo club "los Guardianes" patrocinados por el profesor Moon.**_

 _ **Mavis Dracula clase 1.D presidenta de los clubes de arte y música patrocinada por la nueva línea de hoteles Transilvania**_

 _ **Merida Dunbroch clase 1.C ¡La reina de los osos! Capitana del equipo de arquería patrocinados por los señores de seguros Dunbroch**_

 _ **Flynn Rider clase 1.B El mercenario capitán de Rugbi varonil ¡patrocinado por su propio equipo! Eso es compañerismo**_

 _ **Rapunzel Corona clase 1.B La chica del cabello mágico. Patrocinada por deseos Corona, hagan fila para tocar su largo cabello, ¡dicen que les dará la mejor de las suertes!**_

 _ **Y claro no podía faltar ¡Astrid Hofferson! Clase 1.A La tigresa vikinga del lugar, patrocinada por el mismo director del cole y por consiguiente ¡el alcalde de la ciudad!"**_

¿Qué demonios? ¿Ellos se habían anotado de último momento? Bueno le molestaba el hecho de que la mayoría fueran los que estaban en la cabeza de su lista de molestias, pero ¿Qué mejor que destruirlos en un terreno donde ni siquiera deberían haberse metido? Lamentarían haber luchado con la gran Tigresa Vikinga Astrid Hofferson _._

" _ **Y por último y no menos importante y que además sorprendentemente va casi a la par en los primeros rakings de popularidad en las redes sociales del cole**_

 _ **¡Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! Clase 1.A ¡El gran maestro de dragones! Entrenador del equipo de atletismo Defensores de Berk y Co capitán del recién aprobado equipo de deportes extremos ¡Los Night Fury! Patrocinado por todos los equipos de dragones, por la cocina de la escuela y el mejor mesón de la ciudad Tiana´s Place, y por la mejor herrería de la ciudad ¡Los vikingos!**_

 _ **Ohh…! ¡Cuidado Tigresa vikinga!, que tu competencia es fuerte con el maestro de dragones**_

 _ **Y en otros anuncios…"**_

Oficialmente iba a matar al renacuajo Haddock.

¿Cómo había conseguido tanta gente en tan poco tiempo? ¡Su propio padre la estaba patrocinando a ella! ¡No a él!

¡A no, aun no nacía quien le ganara a Astrid Hofferson!

Y así, damas y caballeros el primer Hiccstrid que hare en la historia… claro si no tengo que cumplir otra promesa en alguna ocasión.


End file.
